Cult of the Dragon
The Cult of the Dragon is an organization devoted to the worship and service of undead dragons, or dracoliches. Based on recent raids and other actions throughout western Faerûn, it appears the cult may be shifting its interest to live dragons, including Tiamat. Organization Structure Although Plan B is not yet completely familiar with the structure of the cult, they have learned that some of the higher-up leaders are known as the "Wearers of Purple". Above them is the Inner Circle, made up of members known as "wyrmspeakers". The heroes have learned the names of five wyrmspeakers so far: * Severin the Red, leader * Galvan the Blue * Neronvain the Green * Rezmir the Black * Varram the White All known ranks include (from highest to lowest): * Inner Circle / Wyrmspeaker * Wearer of Purple * Dragonwing * Dragonclaw * Initiate (basic rank) Notable Members Thundertree * Favric: male human, leader of a band of approximately five other cultists, attempting to make contact with a young green dragon Raid on Greenest * Langdedrosa Cyanwrath: male half-blue dragon who assisted in the assault on Greenest; deceased * Frulam Mondath: female human, leader of the assault on Greenest and the nearby raiders' camp, believed to be a Wearer of Purple; deceased * Rezmir: female half-black dragon, Wearer of Purple, established the raiders' camp near Greenest Carnath Roadhouse * Bog Luck: male half-orc, camp superintendent * Vadana: female elf, present during the raid on Greenest Castle Naerytar * Dralmorrer Borngray: male elf, castle commander, Wearer of Purple * Riannis: male elf, dragonclaw * Megged Sibilan: male half-orc, initiate * Kilia Steelfist: female dwarf, initiate * Nicholast Zherma: male human, dragonclaw Talis's Lodge * Talis the White: female half-elf, Wearer of Purple * Kusphia: female human, dragonclaw; deceased * Maelgot: male human, veteran bodyguard; deceased * Sorvic: male human, veteran bodyguard; deceased * Trepsin: male troll, lodge caretaker Parnast * Captain Othelstan: male human, militia commander Allies The cult has been known to ally with the following groups: * Red Wizards of Thay * Bullywugs of the Mere of Dead Men * Lizardfolk of the Mere of Dead Men Episode Appearances Plan B encounters a group of six cultists while exploring the ruined town of Thundertree. They have barred themselves inside a home that is still relatively intact. When confronted they say they have come to treat with the young green dragon who lives in the tower on the northern side of the town. The heroes meet with Harper agent and sage Leosin Erlanthar. He tells them about the cult's raid on Greenest, and that he and his brethren were taken and held captive at the cult's camp nearby. He discovered that the cult had performed raids all over western Faerûn, and appeared to be amassing treasure and transporting it north. Although the purpose of the treasure remained unknown, he feared it had something to do with the dragon queen Tiamat. Leosin enlists Plan B to join the cult's caravan as it continues north. They are to be discrete, track their load of cargo, and attempt to determine their motives and endgame. Plan B agrees and joins the convoy the next morning along with one of Leosin's sage brethren who was also in the raiders' camp. Several days into the journey, the heroes worry that the sage has been recognized. They ask a recently-made companion to help resolve the issue before it escalates, and the cultist is poisoned overnight. The convoy continues north, and eventually reaches its destination at Carnath Roadhouse. The cult's cargo is suspiciously moved into a locked strongroom in the back of the warehouse. The cultists remain tight-knit and avoid interaction with the other temporary residents. During dinner, Plan B sneaks into the strongroom and finds that the cult's crates have been painted with a symbol resembling a circle with five straight lines extending from it. They suspect it represents Tiamat. Searching the room, they find a trapdoor. Plan B discovers a group of lizardfolk have been sneaking into the roadhouse at night and transporting the cult's crates deep into the Mere of Dead Men. The lizardfolk admit they work for the "dragon kneelers" in Castle Naerytar. The heroes learn of an alliance at Castle Naerytar between the cult, a group of bullywugs, and a tribe of lizardfolk. Through association with a new lizardfolk acquaintance named Snapjaw, they learn the lizardfolk may be on the bring of rebellion against the other two groups. Arriving at the castle, Plan B enters under the guise of newly-recruited cultists, investigating the lay of the castle and becoming familiar with its inhabitants. They learn the cult's hoard is in fact transported there, but it is then moved to the caverns below the castle. Category:Factions